


Murdered

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Children Murder, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sixth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, the Main Character is the OC's. They will have a Problem with the Purple Man. They go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and They will not expect that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Everything Happen

June 26th 1985 

At 07.45 PM 

Five Friends walk together from the Front Door. They paid a Visit to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They went there because they want to ate some Pizza that the Pizzeria Sold. Their Names are James Kennedy. He's 12 years old with Black hair and Blue Eyes. He liked the Main Mascot of the Pizzeria: Freddy Fazbear. Then there's Connor McCormick. He's also 12 years old. He has Brown Hair and Amber Eyes. He liked Foxy the Pirate. Then, a boy named Hugo McKinley. He has Brown hair, same as Connor has and stunning Crimson Eyes. He liked Bonnie very much. Then a girl named Dawn Landers. She is 12 years old. She has a Bright Brunette hair and Hazel Eyes. She liked Chica. Then the last is Mary Elizabeth. She is 12 years old. She has Red hair and  Black Eyes. She liked all the Characters. They are all Best Friends. They do the things together. They have a Promise that They all will help each other, and become Best Friends Forever. The Most Important is that They'll always be Together, They always Protect each other, No Matter What until death do they part. 

They then walk to the Empty table and Ordered the Menu. 

"What we'll be eat?" ask James to all his friends. 

"Of course pizza" Connor replied. 

"Of course we get here to eat Pizza!" James's sound little in High. 

Then they all laughed together. 

"Okay. A Pepperoni Pizza. A bigger one" Connor Replied. 

"Yeah!" the other shouted. 

 Then, James called the Waitress. 

"Here, Waiters!" shout James to one of the Waitress.

Then, the Waitress came to their Table. 

"So, what you all be eat?" ask the Waitress. 

"We ordered this. A Pepperoni Pizza. A big one" said James while he pointed his fingers at the Image of the Pizza. Hardly. 

"Hey, easy James!" Hugo shouted. "You may can brake this table!" 

"Oh, Come on Hugh! I can't do that!" James responded.

Then they all laughed together again. 

"Sorry about that!" James Pardon to the Waitress. "We just have some Fun" 

"Sure, that's all right. But, don't you broke this table, okay? Or you'll be have a Problem!" replied Waitress. 

All the James Friends heard the Waitress said. Then they all laughed together. 

"Okay. You all ordered A Pepperoni Pizza. A big one" said the Waitress.

"Yeah, that's right!" all of them shout. 

"Okay. You'll have to wait until about 20 Minutes. The cost is 15$" said the Waitress. 

Then all of them put out their Money and handed it to James and then he handed it to the Waitress. 

"Here's the Money" said James while he handed the Money to Waitress. 

"Thank You. You'll have the Receiptment" said the Waitress. 

Then the Waitress go to the Counter and handed the Order to the Chef. Then she go to the Cashier and handed the Money to the Cashier. The Cashier then handed the Waitress a bill and a change and walk to the James and his Friends table. 

"This is the Bill and this is your change" said the Waitress while she handed James the Bill and the change. 

"Thanks!" replied James. 

Then the Waitress left the Table. 

"So, what we'll do while we wait for the Order?" ask James. 

"I'll watch Foxy" Connor replied. 

"I'll come with you, Connor!" Mary said. 

"I'll watch the Animatronics" said Dawn. 

"Me too!" said Hugo. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting here  till the Order came. And when the order came, I'll find you all" said James. 

"Sure, James" said Dawn. 

"Okay, be safe!" said James when all of his Friends start to walk. Mary and Connor will go to the Kids Cove, watching Foxy and Toy Foxy attractions while Hugo and Dawn go to Show Stage to watch the Animatronics singing with the Collaborations of Toy Animatronics and The Old Ones. James Just look at all of his Friends while he suddenly worried about Something. 

"Be safe guys. I don't want to loose you all" said James in his heart. 

After an Incident that took his Brother's Life at a Train Accident Five years ago, he tried to Protect all his friends. He don't want all his Friends just ended up like his Brother. He didn't knew that all of his and his Friends activity has been observed by a Psychopath that likes to Murder a Person, especially someone like James and all his Friends. He had been searched by the State Police and even FBI has put him in the Most Searched Person in the United States and the Other Countries, because he got Famous after attempting Several Murders against Children in the United States and the Other Country. 

"You and all your Friends will be my Next Victim" said the Man darkly. 

"You all will be Mine!" said the Man in his mind. 

 


	2. Last Moments Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Best Friends last Moments before they dissappear.

 

At the Show Stage

"Hey hurry up!" Hugo urging Dawn to walk more fast. 

"Okay, Okay!" screech Dawn. 

Then they arrived at the Show Stage with Other Children. Some of the Children are more young than they both. Some of them with their own Parents. Then the Main Mascot began to life. 

"Hello Children!" Greet Toy Freddy and Old Freddy together. 

"Hello, Freddy!" all the Children scream the Animatronic name. 

"You all may have know my Name didn't you? If you don't, then My Name is Toy Freddy!" said Toy Freddy. 

"And My Name is Freddy Fazbear!" old Freddy continue. 

The Children scream and they all looked happy, including Hugo and Dawn.

"And we don't perform here alone! We got accompanied by The Master Guitarist, Bonnie The Bunny!" said Toy Freddy and Freddy Fazbear together. 

The Show Stage lights lit on top of the Both Bunny heads. 

"Hello Children!" said Both Bunny. 

"My Name is Toy Bonnie and this is My Friends" said Toy Bonnie. 

"Hello, my Name is Bonnie" said the old Bonnie. 

The Children screamed again, shouted their names. In this time, Hugo looked Happy. 

"Hello, Bonnie!" shout Hugo while the other children also shouted their Names. 

"We also have the Eating Mascot! She is Chica the Chicken!" said Toy Freddy and Freddy Fazbear together. 

Then the lights on top of the Both Chicken lit up. 

"Hello Children!" said Both Chicken. 

The pack of Children scream again. 

"My Name is Toy Chica" Greet Toy Chica. 

"And my Name is Chica" said Chica. 

Then Both Freddy start to talk again. 

"Oh yeah Children! There's another Friends Here! His Name is Toy Foxy and Foxy The Pirate! If you want to watch him, you can go to the Kids Cove!"

The pack of children once again screaming. Some of them walk to the Kids Cove, watching Toy Foxy and Foxy the Pirate. 

"So, Let's just get Started!" said all the Animatronics in the Show Stage. 

All the Children start to screaming. 

Then, all the Animatronics in the Show Stage start to Play their Programmed Music to entertain the Children. Playing the Main Theme of the Pizzeria and playing their own Music. Both of Hugo and Dawn looked so Happy to saw the Animatronics to play the Music, especially when comes both Favourite ones. 

At the Kids Cove

Connor and Mary has arrived at the kids Cove to watch Toy Foxy and Foxy the Pirate attractions. Then both of them began came to life. 

"Hello Kiddies!" Greet Both Fox. 

"Hello Foxy!" scream Children. 

"Welcome to the Kids Cove! You must has been know my Name didn't you? If you don't, then my Name is Toy Foxy" introduced Toy Foxy. 

The children start to scream, just like at the Show Stage. 

"And My Name is Foxy the Pirate!"

Once again, the Children start to scream again. This time, both of Connor and Mary also scream the Animatronics name. 

"So, do you all knows the Pirate song?" ask Foxy to the Audience. 

"Yes, we do!" replied the Kids. 

"Let's we sing the song!" Toy Foxy said. 

Then they all start to sing the Pirate Song. After that, Foxy Invites all of the Audience to play the Chasing Game with Foxy and Toy Foxy. 

"How about we play some games, kiddies?" ask Foxy. 

"Yeah!!" replied the Kids. 

"The game called Chasing the Badguys. We need a kids to be the Badguy" said the Fox. 

Connor actually want to be the Participant in the Games but suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. Then he turned his face and found that James has stood behind him. 

"Come on, Connor. The order has arrived. We have to the Table" said James to his Friends. 

"Okay" Connor replied shortly. 

"But we have to find the others first. Mary, could you go back to the table, please?" ask James to Mary. 

"Okay. I'll go back to the Table" Mary replied. 

Then they splitted. Mary headed back to the Table while James and Connor searched for the Others. 

At the Show Stage

"They looks nice, isn't they?" ask Hugo to Dawn. 

"Yeah, that's right!" replied Dawn. 

Then they both heard James shouted to them. 

"Hugo! Dawn!" scream James. 

Then they go to James and Connor. 

"What happen?" Hugo ask to James.

"Nothing. Just to inform you that our order has come. Mary has go there first" explain James. 

"Okay then" Dawn replied. 

Then they all walk to the Table. When they arrived there, they found Mary has waited for them. 

"Why does it takes so long? I've been hungry!" protest Mary. 

"Can you be Patience?" James ask to Mary while he sit in his chair. 

"So, let's we eat this Pizza" said James. 

Then they all eat the Pizza. When they ate the Pizza, they has many Conversation and some Laugh. 10 Minutes later, they has finish ate the Pizza. 

"Okay, let's we go out from here" said James to his Friends. 

"Hey, wait, I've go to the Bathroom" said Mary. 

"Okay, but you've to do it Fast. Okay?" ask James to Mary. 

Mary nodded. Then she went to the Bathroom. 

5 minutes later

Outside the Girls Bathroom

Mary just walked from the Bathroom when her eyes caught Something. She saw a Freddy. But only in different colour. While Freddy Fazbear had a Brown one, this one had a Golden one. Then, Mary go to the Golden Freddy and ask him. 

"Hello Freddy" Mary greeted. 

"Hello to you too" Golden Freddy replied. 

"Why your colour in gold instead a Brown one?"

"I'm Freddy's brother. By the way, do you want to take a look a Special Room only for you?" ask Golden Freddy. 

"Really!?!? You have a Special Room for me?!" Mary looked happy. 

"Sure!" replied Golden Freddy. 

"Can I bring my Friends too?" ask Mary. 

"Sure! More Friends, more Fun We'll have!" replied Golden Freddy. 

Then Mary just ran to his Friends and Happy and Excitement painted over his face. She didn't knew what she had done. 

"One more step" said the Man inside Golden Freddy. 

At the Front Door

"Why she's so long?" James ask to his Friends. 

"We don't know" Hugo replied shortly. 

Then they all saw Mary ran towards them. 

"Hey. Sorry for the long time. But, I discover something Extraordinary!" Mary said in happy. 

"What? What did you find?" Connor demanded.

"I found a Golden Freddy!" Mary said in Excitement. 

"Really?!" James suddenly looked Excited. 

"Let's go!" said Mary while all his Friends follow behind her. 

Then they arrived at Golden Freddy. He stood on front of a Room called Parts/Service. 

"So, hello kiddies!" greet Golden Freddy. 

"Hello to you too, Golden Freddy" replied the Children. 

"So are you ready to see the Special Room for you all?" ask the Golden Freddy. 

All the Childrens nodded. 

"I Promise that this is will be your Unforgettable Moments to you all" said Golden Freddy. 

"Let's get inside!" said Golden Freddy. 

Then they all go to the Room. They didn't know what they do. After they got inside, they'll never get out from the Room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I've ever wrote in a story! (Maybe!). Anyways, the next chapter... I think you're has expected this. Stay tuned for next Update!


	3. No Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll know what will happen to them... 
> 
> WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

At 08.25 PM

Then they all go inside the Parts/Service Room. They didn't know that they will never be able to get out from the Room. While the Kids walking to the center of the room, Golden Freddy silently close the door and locked it up. Then they all arrived at the Center of the Room but, they didn't found Nothing Special in the Room. 

"You said that there's something special in this room. And where is it?" ask Mary to Golden Freddy. 

"Yeah, where is it?" James continues. 

"Here it is..." said Golden Freddy while he put out a knife and put the knife in his hand. "Now, you all will never escape from me!" 

All the Children just Froze when they saw the Knife in the Golden Freddy's hand. 

"Oh My God!" said Mary. 

"RUN TO THE DOOR!" screech James. 

All the Kids start to ran to the Door. When James tried to open the door, the door refused to Open. 

"The Door won't open! It's locked!" said James while he started to broke the door. 

"He's here!" screech Hugo while all his Friends turned their heads to found the Golden Freddy ran to them. 

Then they all avoid the Golden Freddy's attack. But, Connor fell to the Ground while the others start to ran. Then Golden Freddy turned his head towards Connor. 

"Help Me!" scream Connor to all his Friends, but all his Friends still ran for their Lives. Then he turned his head towards Golden Freddy. 

"P-Please...don't kill me" frantic Connor. 

"But, You have to" said Golden Freddy. 

Then the Knife penetrate the Connor's Abdomen. Pain seared in his Stomach. Then Golden Freddy stab Connor again in the same area and twist it. Connor then got limp. Then Golden Freddy left Connor's body with Blood flowed out from the Connor's wounded Stomach. 

"He killed Connor!" scream James. 

All the rest keep ran, until Hugo tripped on Something layed on the Floor. He then fell and sprawled across the tile. Golden Freddy saw him and Immediately walked toward him. Hugo was so terrified. 

"No, Please!" said Hugo in Panic. Then Golden Freddy grabbed his Ankle and dragged him. Then he being stood by Golden Freddy and then He got pushed against the wall. Then Golden Freddy pulled out his knife again and cut down Hugo's Neck. Then Golden Freddy slammed him to the ground still against the wall. Hugo tried to hold the blood flow from his slashed Neck but he's too late and then his hand dropped to the floor while the blood trickled from his Neck. Then Golden Freddy start to ran after the Others. Then Mary stopped while she ran. James saw her stopped. 

"Mary, run!" ordered James to Mary. 

"I think I can't Survived from this" Mary said in desperate. 

Then Golden Freddy caught him and stabbed her chest repeatedly. Screaming sound from Mary heard throughout the room. Then she fell to the ground while she start to hold to blood flow from her chest. 

Now, the last man standing is Dawn and James while the others has died. 

"James! I'll try to open the door!" said Dawn to James. 

"Are you crazy?? He'll kill you just like the others!" replied James. 

"I'll try to open the door!" Dawn start to ran to the door. 

"Dawn, don't!" said James whole he saw Dawn ran to the door. Then Golden Freddy start to catch her. 

"Dawn, Look out! Behind you!" said James while he saw Dawn tried to open the door.

Then she turned her head and got rammed by Golden Freddy, made both of them fell to the ground. Then James saw Golden Freddy pulled his knife again and slashed in the Dawn's throat. She immediately went limp and her heads lolled.

Then Golden Freddy spotted James and walked slowly to the Last man standing. 

"What do you want from me?!" ask James. 

Golden Freddy chuckled. Then he detached the Head parts and revealed his Face. James immediately knew him. 

"It's you! You're the most Famous Children Murderer!" said James while he shocked to saw who the Person that have Murdered his Friends. 

"It's Me" replied The Man shortly. 

Then the Man charged attack towards James. But James managed to avoid. Then he walk backwards until he tripped on something, made him fell to the Ground. 

Then the Man walked towards James. 

"Why do you do this?" ask James to the Man while the Man snickered. 

"I'm doing this just for Fun" said The Man. 

Then the man stabbed James's Abdomen repeatedly while James start to dying. Then The man left James and all his dead Friends alone in the room. Then James heard the door got closed and locked from outside. 

Then James looked at all his Friends. 

"I-I'm so sorry that I cannot save you all..." then James head lolled and he dead, just like his Friends. 

After the Pizzeria got Closed, the Man broke inside and dragged all the Bodies from Parts/Service to the Show Stage. Then he open the inside the Old Animatronics and then he stuffed the Bodies inside the Old Animatronics. James's body being stuffed inside old Freddy, Hugo's Body placed inside old Bonnie, and Dawn's body being placed inside old Chica. Then the Man dragged the Connor's body to the Kids Cove and put Connor's body inside it. He walked back to the Show Stage and dragged Mary's body to the Basement. In the basement, there's another Golden Freddy. And then the Man put Mary's body inside it. After that, the Man go out from The Pizzeria. 

The Next day, the Parents of the Five kids got Anxious because their kids don't came back. Then the Parents go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they last being seen. The Manager didn't know with the Kids. Then all the Parents go to the Police Station and reported that their kids went missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Police immediately went to Freddy and close the Pizzeria for the Crime Scene because the Police got a Phone from an Employee from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that he found a Room filled with blood. Then they open the Crime Scene at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and found a Room filled with blood. They think that someone has been Murdered inside the Pizzeria. Then the Police ask the Parents of the Missing Child. The Police were afraid that the victim of this Murder is the Missing Children. Then the Police ask for the DNA from all the Missing Children Parents and tried to match it with the blood their discovered. The Police hunch is right, that the blood matched with the Parents Blood. Then the Police made a Press Conference that they have found the Victim of the Murder. The Police said that the Victim is: James Kennedy, Connor McCormick, Hugo McKinley, Dawn Landers and Mary Elizabeth. They all aged 12 years old. The Police said that the Murderer is the man that has been searched for a long time by the State and the Other Country because attempting Murder against Children in the United States and the other Country. This Murder immediately got Famous around the World. 

"Five Children went Missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Bodies yet to be Found" said one of the Local Newspaper. 

About a Year later, a Documenter Film being made based around them. But, until this day, their Bodies nor the Murderer is still a Mystery... 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the End of the Five Best Friends. James seemed to be Failed to save all his Friends. 
> 
> "Don't be Fooled by Other People Appearance, because their Appearance may hid their True Intention"
> 
> Stay tuned for My other Works!

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English! Any comments will be appreciated! Thank you for your time to read this Story!


End file.
